


The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

by CastielsProfoundBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Lord Castiel, Angst, Cas goes and saved Dean from hell, Drabble, Hell, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 4, canon!verse, kind of, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsProfoundBees/pseuds/CastielsProfoundBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Castiel saved The Righteous Man Dean from Hell and rebuilt him from the ground up. Even though he is told not to and is likely to upset his superiors, he falls in love with the soul. It truly is The Greatest Love Story Ever Told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

Castiel remembers the cold. Many expected Hell to burn hot, but in actuality it burned cold, much like Lucifer himself. It was so cold that not even his wings could withstand. They were torn to shreds and they constantly ached with need to be groomed. But there was no time for that, they were on a mission. A mission to save the soul of Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man. 

No one had told Castiel exactly why this man was so important or exactly why they needed to send a thousand angels to save him. It was a suicide mission and not worth it, surely. Right? But Castiel followed orders anyway and did not question the reasons behind his superiors decisions. 

Castiel ended up being the only angel to make it to the soul. He felt remorse for his lost comrades, but almost any pain was taken away when he laid eyes on the Righteous Man’s soul. It was bright and brilliant. It shimmered in a way Castiel had never even seen galaxies do before, It was beautiful. But no soul is perfect and Castiel knew this when he saw the sin and the grief latched onto the soul. Despite all this the soul still shone the brightest and that is what made it so beautiful Castiel thought. 

As much as Castiel wanted to save this soul right then and there he knew he couldn't. Not when Alistair had already taken the soul and tarnished it. He didn’t even get as much as a plan thought out before he himself was on The Rack. Castiel knew that many would flock to see an angel in the land of abomination, but he said nothing. He endured the pain as Alistair ripped out feather by feather of his wings. He had to maintain composer if not for himself for the Righteous Man Dean. 

It was almost 10 years equivalent to a month on Earth before Castiel had finally got his divine retribution and escaped The Rack. He would have paid a quick visit to Alistair too and smite him once and for all, but of course, he had fled the scene already. 

Now that Castiel was free he took every ounce of time to saving the soul. It was vigorous and difficult work, but he eventually got through the barriers that the soul had put around itself. After that the soul became pliant and tired, It no longer seemed to care what happened to it. This was saddening to Castiel; he had grown appreciative for the soul.

He crafted every limb of this soul until it formed a man. Castiel revisited the soul's memories to revise on what he looked like, what he acted like, and who he was. Castiel found himself getting rather fond of this soul. It was a kind soul and it had a good heart. Castiel winced every time he felt the soul’s guilt though. A man such as this had no reason to be burdened, or more accurately, Castiel did not want it to be burdened. 

Castiel looked at the man’s face and with the most delicacy he pressed every freckle into his skin. Castiel smiled at his work so far, the freckles resembled the stars in the galaxy, infinite and free, just how this man should feel. Castiel colored every hair on the man’s head and placed everyone of them onto his head. This took an especially long time, but Castiel did not mind. He wanted this man to be perfect. All the while he rebuilt this man Castiel looked on the man’s memories. He learned trivial things about the man like how he loved his car ‘Baby’ a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Or how his favorite food was bacon cheeseburgers, but he hated the onions that came with them. 

He soon realised that even when he was done rebuilding this man, he would never be able to part with him. He had grown too fond. The thought made Castiel weary. He was always told to never show emotion, they were unneeded and trivial.

And so despite his reluctant want for the soul Castiel continued on, now with the eyes. He did this with extra caution, eyes were the window to the soul after all. Just like his mortal vessel, Jimmy Novak’s eyes, he wanted this soul’s eyes to hold galaxies of life. So he painted each iris with precision and art. They were to be green Castiel decided. Green was the color of youth and the color of the Earth. The color of freedom and in his opinion, the color of beauty and grace.

Soon the man had been created just to Castiel’s expectations. The body became animate with human need for air and water, Castiel knew it would be a long trek back so he silenced and healed the soul named Dean; he did not need him thrashing about the way upwards. This however did not seem to be enough to stop the strong clutch that the man had kept on him. The soul wanted to be saved so it held on to Castiel with a force as unmovable as the Sun. 

Before Castiel could bring this man back though he had to do one thing. He had fallen in love with this Righteous Man who is named Dean and he wanted a way of knowing his mark would always be with this man. He wanted Dean to know that he was saved and that it was of someone's good doing. Something that if his superiors found out about, he could be killed for. But he did it anyway. He needed to do it anyway. So he left a signature of sorts on his shoulder.

A hand print. 

~~~~~~~

“Castiel, show yourself.” Dean is saying now as they sit with Pamela trying to reach contact with the creature called Castiel. But Castiel feels tentative to do any more than watch from afar. If he quits concentrating they may actually reach him which would be bad because he would feel burdened with what happens when someone looks at his purest form. So instead he watches Dean look around the room in anger and frustration. 

That is when Castiel realizes that Dean does not remember him. He will just have to remind him he decides. They had time to do it, after all God has placed orders for him to watch this man and he will not fail.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short one-shot idea I've been working on, I may change details later on but for the most part this is it. I thought it turned out nicely though so I might as well post it, am I right? 
> 
> Any constructive criticism or comments are more than welcome, seriously though it'd mean a lot. You can find me on Tumblr at Castielsprofoundbees.tumblr.com, free to check it out and/or submit a prompt.


End file.
